The modes of action of phosphodiesterases and also tumour necrosis factor (TNF), and the therapeutic utilities of inhibitors thereof, are described in WO-A-97/44337 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,925,636 and 5,972,936, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. These reference describe benzofurans having such activity.